1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to folding tents and canopies with attached material to lay a beach towel, material or other items on, as well as a carry tote with arm strap to carry the collapsed, folded, and wrapped invention. Specifically to be used on beaches to reduce sun exposure and weather elements while offering material to sit or lay on, as well as an enclosure option it give an appearance of security to its contents. This invention allows a stake like object to pass through a base loop secured to the base of the invention and push into the beach or ground surface. Therefore, the stake secures the invention to the beach or ground surface doing so reduces the likelihood of the invention being moved or blown away by the wind.
2. Prior Art
Standard umbrellas are heavier and long. This makes them more difficult to handle or carry on or off the beach. It can be difficult to stake the umbrella in the sand without it falling down or blowing away. High winds can pull the umbrella out of the sand therefore potentially hitting, damaging, or harming somebody. Standard umbrellas, which are on a pole in the air, do not prevent or reduce sand or other elements from hitting the person lying or sitting under it. Also, on windy days unless weighted down papers will blow or fly away while under a standard umbrella.
Standard canopy tents have small openings. This makes it difficult to place infants or young children in carrying seats through. It is difficult for the baby or toddler to get their diaper or clothes changed or fed through a small opening. Also, the small tent canopies are not secured to the sand therefore can be blown over. As the small tent canopy is completely enclosed there is a reduced amount of airflow through or in the canopy. Although shading the content it may become very warm inside the small tent canopy.